The present application relates to the field of texture sprayers used to apply a texture coating to ceilings and the like. In the past, texture sprayers were in the form of either a hand-held pressurized can of material (for patching existing ceilings) or a relatively large floor-based pump with a hand held spray gun connected to the pump via one or more hoses, with a material hopper either on the pump or the gun. Typically floor-based units had a source of pressurized air remote from the gun, while the pressurized cans contained both the texture material and a pressurized gas to deliver it. As is readily apparent, the floor-based units were large and expensive, and while suitable for commercial use, such units were not attractive to consumers for those reasons. The pressurized cans were not suitable for anything other than patching existing textured surfaces, since such pressurize cans have very limited capacity, e.g. with time to total discharge measured in seconds and thus such units were not attractive to consumers desiring to apply texture to a substantial area.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.